1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp and an illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an LED lamp has been proposed as a light bulb lamp which is a substitute for an incandescent lamp from the perspective of power saving. For example, International Publication No. 20011-039998 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-054213 each disclose an LED lamp. An LED module is employed as a light emitting module in the LED lamp.
For further power saving, an LED lamp disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-155975, for example, includes a human sensor. This allows the LED lamp to be turned ON only when the human sensor detects a human, contributing to power saving.